


Kissa joka on nielaissut meren

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Hetken aikaa hänestä tuntui että ne vuodet olivat kadonneet johonkin. Vaikka Jean oli ollut jo aikuinen lähtiessään tiedustelujoukoista, Armin oli visusti unohtanut nuoruutensa odotukset jo kauan ennen sitä. Mutta silti, yhä edelleen hän huomasi toivovansa, että voisi uhmata vaaroja hänen vuokseen.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kissa joka on nielaissut meren

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän ficin tarina on jännä, sillä aloin kirjoittamaan tätä alun perin vuonna 2015. Löysin keskeneräisen stoorin viime vuonna ja lähdin jatkamaan sitä aivan eri suuntaan kuin mihin olin alkujaan ajatellut. Ennen julkaisua jouduin karsimaan tarinaa aika rankalla kädellä, ja tuota vuoden 2015 matskua tässä on enää aika vähän. Historiallisesta aineksesta johtuen tästä tuli aika kaukana nykycanonista oleva juttu, mutta mitäpä tuosta.

Vuodet ovat kohdelleet häntä hyvin, Armin ajatteli samalla kun katseli Jeania istuutumassa pöydän toiselle puolelle. Jostain syystä se tosiasia, että Jean ei ollut enää kuusitoista, valkeni hänen mieleensä hitaasti ja salavihkaa, vaikka he tiensä olivatkin eronneet vasta sen jälkeen, kun he olivat kummatkin olleet jo aikuisia. Mutta syystä tai toisesta, kun hän ajatteli Jeania, hän näki mielessään tämän sellaisena kun hän oli ollut kuusitoistakesäisenä. Nyt tämän hartiat ja loputkin vartalosta olivat vuosien saatossa levenneet ja pojan käsiin oli kasvanut miehen pitkät, jänteikkäät sormet. Käsistähän sen melkein lopulta näki, minkä ikäinen joku oikeasti oli ja millaisen elämän hän oli elänyt, Armin tuumasi. Hän katsoi omia käsiään, jotka olivat joskus olleet pienet ja valkoiset, jotka olivat nyt tunteneet tulen ja meren.

Pöydälle oli aseteltu teetä ja lautasellinen keksejä. Arminin oli tänäkin päivänä vaikea kuvitella, että hänellä olisi varaa tuollaiseen ylellisyyteen, ja hän epäröi ennen kuin otti ensimmäisen keksin. Jeankin otti yhden, keksinmurut tarttuivat hyvin harvoihin viiksenhaituviin hänen huulensa yläpuolella. Armin ihaili seuralaistaan mauttomine ihokarvoineen ja muine puutteineen, miettien kuinka hän oli niitä kaikkia kaivannut. Kekseissä maistui raparperi. Hän tarkasteli pöydän keskellä olevaa lautasta. Voisiko raparperi, sen kirpeänhapan maku, toimia lemmennostattajana?

"Tiedän, miksi kutsuit minut tänne. Haluat että liityn taas tiedustelujoukkoihin", Jean sanoi ja siemaisi teekupistaan. Armin oli lähettänyt hänelle pari päivää sitten kirjelappusen, jossa oli paikan nimi, aika ja allekirjoitus. Hän oli totta puhuen jännittänyt, ymmärsinkö Jean kyseessä olevan kutsu tai saapuisiko tämä ollenkaan. He eivät oikeastaan olleet suuremmiin olleet tekemisissä pariin vuoteen toistensa kanssa, joten hänellä olisi ollut sinänsä hyvä syy kieltäytyä kutsusta.

"En oikeastaan." Armin vastasi. Hän oli hyvin perillä siitä, että tiedustelujoukkojen paine oli ollut lopulta liikaa Jeanin hermoille, ja tämän oli ollut pakko vaihtaa toiselle osastolle. Hän tiesi että monet muut heidän ryhmästään olivat kärttäneet Jeania palaamaan ja jopa haukkuneet häntä pelkuriksi, mutta Armin ei koskaan tekisi niin. Hän luotti Jeanin omaan arvostelukykyyn. Niinä päivinä ennen lähtöään Jean oli ollut surkean näköinen, vain kalpea varjo entisestään unettomuuden ja syömättömyyden tuloksena. Nyt hänen poskensa olivat taas punertavat ja silmät kirkkaat. Armin huomaisi hampaidensa kaivertavan huuliaan, ja Jeanin katse terävöityi, kiinnittyi häneen tiiviimmin. Hän päätti jatkaa keskustelua:

"Itse asiassa haluaisin kertoa sinulle salaisuuden." Jean näytti hämmentyneenä, ikään kuin olisi tähän asti uskonut, ettei heidän välillään ollut mitään salaisuuksia.

Armin kohotti lusikan kasvojensa eteen ja tuijotti siitä heijastuvaa kuvajaistaan sekä Jeania sen takaa ja tunsi samaa sisuksia kourivaa sekavuutta niin kuin silloin joskus nuorena. He olivat viettäneet niin paljon aikaa yhdessä ollessaan yhdessä tiedustelujoukoissa, kuunnelleet sateen ääntä huopiin kääriytyneinä, pelänneet henkensä edestä. Hän vaipui hetkeksi ajattelemaan niitä kertoja, kun oli ollut lähellä kuolemaa, sekä sitä kertaa, kun hän oli oikeasti kuollut. Ja sen jälkeen hän oli tullut takaisin. Sen jälkeen hän oli ajatellut, että hänen oli selvitettävä asiansa Jeanin kanssa, mutta se oli unohtunut kaiken muun ohella.

Hetken aikaa hänestä tuntui että ne vuodet olivat kadonneet johonkin. Vaikka Jean oli ollut jo aikuinen lähtiessään tiedustelujoukoista, Armin oli visusti unohtanut nuoruutensa odotukset jo kauan ennen sitä. Mutta silti, yhä edelleen hän huomasi toivovansa, että voisi uhmata vaaroja hänen vuokseen. Yhä edelleen hän halusi saada tämän lämmittämään kylmän, yksinäisen vuoteensa. He olivat ymmärtäneet toisiaan, ja niin he ymmärtäisivät taas.

"Olen ihan pahuksen iloinen että tapaamme taas. On niin paljon puhuttavaa", Jean sanoi. Hän hymyili, se oli kujeileva hymy, hampaat paljastava virne. Äkkiä Armin tunsi itsensä kainoksi, ja hän tajusi, ettei ollut itsekään enää kuusitoista.

"Hiuksesi ovat erilaiset kuin ennen", Jean jatkoi. Lapsenpyöreys oli kadonnut kasvoista, tukka oli lyhentynyt. Aikuinen. Omituinen sana. Mutta sydämeltään yhä kuusitoista, yhtä viaton ja syntinen kuin silloin. Hän oli unohtanut jo, millaista oli olla lapsi. Oikeastaan hän oli syntynyt uudelleen sen jälkeen.

Toivo oli erikoinen asia kun se pesiytyi sydämen sopukoihin. Sen saattoi unohtaa, niin kuin Armin todellakin unohti sen Jeanin suhteen silloin joskus, mutta äkkiä se taas nosti päätään ja värisytti siipiään, nyt kun Jean istui hänen edessään ja kaikki ja ei mikään oli muuttunut. Hän mietti tapaa jolla asettelisi sanansa. Kun oli jo kerran päättänyt tekevänsä jotain, suorastaan luvannut itselleen, niin oli helpompi ajatella miten sen tekisi. Hän kävi mielessään niitä asioita, jotka muisti selvästi.

"Milloin olet tuntenut itsesi kaikista onnellisimmaksi?" hän kysyi kohdatessaan Jeanin katseen. Tämän ensimmäinen reaktio oli naurahdus. Useille tapa peittää hämmennys, toisinaan sitä myös Jeanille, Armin tuumi. Tämä katsoi toisaalle, vilkaisi sivuilleen kummastakin silmäkulmasta ennen kuin vastasi:

"En tiedä. Varmaan silloin kun olin lapsi. Elämä on ollut aika kovaa kyytiä sen jälkeen", hän sanoi, nojasi taakse ja hymyili, aivan kuin ei sanoisi niin tosissaan. Arminkin hymyili ja toivoi näyttävänsä arvoitukselliselta. Jean kohotti kulmiaan, kuin odottaen hänen jatkavan keskustelua, ehkä kertovan vuorostaan vastauksen omaan kysymykseensä. Epätietoisuus tiivistyi Arminin vaietessa, ja lopulta Jean ei enää kestänyt sen näkymätöntä painoa harteillaan.

"Se juttu mistä halusit kertoa? Se salaisuus", hän sanoi. Armin sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Jean nojasi päätään eteenpäin, hänen huulillaan karehti itsevarma hymy, sellainen mitä Armin ei muistanut nähneensä aikoihin. Hän itsekin nojautui eteenpäin, niin että heidän otsansa lähes koskettivat toisiaan.

"Totuus on", hän aloitti. Sydän hakkasi kun hän kohtasi Jeanin katseen. Se mitä hän sanoisi ei olisi sankarillista. Se oli itsekästä, kaikkien hänen periaatteidensa vastaista. Mutta Jean ymmärtäisi, kuitenkin.

"Tekisin sen kaiken uudelleen. Sinun vuoksesi." Jeanin kulmat kohosivat jälleen. Armin kuvitteli, tai pikemminkin toivoi, että tämän mieli kävisi läpi niitä hetkiä, jolloin Armin oli noussut uhmaamaan kaikkia asioita, jotka olivat vaarantaneet hänen henkensä.

"Vaikka eihän sillä ole väliä, luullakseni." Armin sormeili kuppiaan, ja hänen katseensa vaelsi vadille jääneeseen yksinäiseen keksiin. Se käväisi Jeanissa, jonka omiin ruskeankirjaviin silmiin oli vaipunut mietteliäs ilme. Armin seurasi hänen etusormensa liikettä, kuinka se viisti poskiluun kaarta.

"Aika kumma juttu", Jean sai sanottua, mutta Armin näki sanojen tulevan pakotettuina. Hämmennys pureutui hänen kasvoihinsa. Ehkä hän ei ollut aavistanut. Niinpä Armin selvitti kurkkuaan ja jatkoi puhumista, yrittäen pitää huolen etteivät sanat liimaantuisi toisiinsa.

"En ole koskaan ollut elämässäni onnellisempi kuin sen lyhyen hetken, jolloin kuvittelin sinun rakastavan minua." Äkkiä hänen teki mieli purskahtaa itkuun. Häntä vuosia varjostanut kaipuu, ja niin, myös katkeruus, muuttuivat lihaksi Jeanin silmien edessä, heistä kumpikaan ei pääsisi niitä enää karkuun. Jeanin katse ei herpaantunut hänestä, ja kohdatessaan sen hän näki hämmennyksen väistyneen ja katse olikin täynnä lempeyttä.

"Ei se oikeastaan ole niin yksinkertaista kuin annat ymmärtää", hän sanoi hapuillen. _Mitä väliä sillä on_ , Arminin ajatteli ja hän pyhitti hetken katumukselle. Huomio palasi yksinäiseen keksiin. Armin otti sen käsiinsä ja puolitti sen. Hän tuijotti käsiinsä jääneitä puolikkaita, joista toinen oli hieman suurempi kun toinen. Ei se todellakaan ole yksinkertaista. Hän ojensi puolikkaita Jeania kohti. Tämä jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta tarttui sitten omilla käsillään Arminin omiin. Hän toisti miehen nimen, painottaen ensimmäistä tavua ja antaen huultensa rentoutua toisten kohdalla. Armin tuijotti hänen suunsa liikettä ja nousi sitten ylös muttei päästänyt irti hänen käsistään.

Hän ei ajatellut usein sitä tosiasiaa että hänen kohtalonsa oli kuolla nuorena, kohdata loppunsa määrättynä aikana. Jos oli elänyt elämänsä niin, että oletti jokaisen päivän olevan viimeisensä, varmasti koittava kuolema oli ajatuksena melkein helpottava. Mutta Jeanin kietoessa kädet hänen ympärilleen hän ajatteli jäljellä olevia vuosia, joita oli vain muutama, ja tunsi hienoisen surun pistoksen. Ei ollut oikeastaan totta, että elämä tuntui suloisemmalta niille, jotka tiedostivat kuolevansa. Hän suuteli miehen kaulaa ja leukaa ja kiitti onneaan että saisi olla sen illan elossa, että maailma oli säästänyt hänelle sen yön niin kuin hän oli lapsena säilönyt parasta makeistaan, lähes niin kauan että se oli jo menettänyt makeutensa, mutta ei kuitenkaan, ja vihdoin hetken koittaessa sen kosketus kielellä oli ihanampi kuin mikään sana saattoi kuvata.

Jean irrotti hänen kätensä leualtaan ennen lopullista antautumistaan, piti hänen ranteistaan kiinni ja tarkasteli hänen kasvojaan. Armin tunsi äkkiä häpeää. Ehkä Jean ei ollut kehdannut antaa vanhalle ystävälleen kieltävää vastausta.

”Ei meidän tarvitse jatkaa. Olen pahoillani”, hän kuiskasi. Jean pudisti päätään ja kiristi otettaan hänen ranteistaan. Ääni kuulosti puuroutuneelta hänen sanoessaan:

”Mietin vain… Mitä jos ajattelen sinua kaikki hetket tämän jälkeen? Et ole täällä enää kauaa.” Armin ei osannut vastata. Miehen ote löystyi, ja hän tarttui Arminia rintalastan alta huokaisten samalla syvään. Armin muisti ohimenevän hetken kun hänen sielulleen oli annettu uusi ruumis ja tunsi äkkiä syvää kiitollisuutta, sillä se oli ruumis jonka hän saattoi tarjota rakkaalleen, hänen uudet kätensä saattoivat koskettaa tämän hiuksia ja kylkiä.

Heidän yhdessäolonsa kaivoi molemmista esiin arkuuden, jota Armin piti Jeanissa melkeinpä parhaana puolena mutta jota hän kainosteli itsessään. Heistä kumpikaan ei ollut koskaan ollut miehen kanssa. Hän tunsi mielensä äkkiä tyhjenevän Jeanin painaessa hänet sängylle vapisevin käsin.

”Miten sinä ajattelit, että se menisi? Me kaksi yhdessä”, Jean kysyi häneltä. Hänen kuuma hengityksensä tuntui vasten Arminin kasvoja, ja tämä tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyönnin välistä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut asiaa niin pitkälle, ei edes ollessaan viidentoista.

”Kaikki hyvin, ole vain siinä”, hän kähisi vastaukseksi. Jean asettui kyljelleen hänen viereensä ja katseli hämmentyneenä huoneessa olevia seiniä, aivan kuin hän olisi nukahtanut ja herännyt paikasta, jossa ei ollut koskaan käynyt. Armin ei tuntenut kiihkoa heidän riisuessa toisiaan, vaan ennemminkin uteliaisuutta, ja hänen kätensä tunnustelivat selän ihoa kuin se olisi tuiki tuntematonta ainetta, sellaista mitä ihmissilmä ei ollut koskaan nähnyt.

Yöllä hän ei nukkunut. Hän oli pukenut univormunsa takaisin päälle ja istui sängyn jalkopäässä. Hän näki Jeanin makaavan lihakset raukeana, yhä alasti ja silmät ummistettuna.

”En saa sitä mielestäni. Kun näin piti käydä, niin miksi se ei voinut olla aikaisemmin? Nyt sinä elät vain muutaman kesän”, hän valitti. Armin sulki kätensä nyrkkiin ja avasi taas. Hän ei tuntenut itseänsä sen onnellisemmaksi kuin eilenkään, vaikka Jeanin tapaaminen pitkästä aikaa sai hänet tuntemaan salaperäistä iloa. Pilalla kuin ylikypsä hedelmä, hän huomasi ajattelevansa.

”Kun aikani tulee, voit ottaa titaaniseerumia ja syödä minut. Olisimme sitten aina yhdessä”, Armin vastasi hänelle.

”Hullu! Miksi sinun pitää aina puhua tuollaisia?” Jean sanoi, äänessään turhautuminen joka oli toiselle niin tuttua. Armin ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli aikuisiällä menettänyt kykynsä vaipua syvään uneen, mutta toisaalta hän ei myöskään osannut olla siitä pahoillaan. Kuullessaan Jeanin hengityksen muuttuvan raskaaksi hän kohottautui katselemaan tämän kasvoja, miettien niitä kymmentä vuotta jonka he olivat toisensa tunteneet.

Aamuyöllä hän oli vaipunut uneen Jeanin kylkeä vasten, vaikka tiesi miehen nukkuvan levottomasti täydenkuun aikaan. Hän heräsi siihen kun kädet kiertyivät hänen vatsansa ympärillä tiukasti kuin skorpionin pihtimäiset leuat, ja hän huudahti säikähtäneenä kun ne puristivat hänestä ilmat pihalle.

”Jean!” hänen suustaan pääsi, ja tunsi miehen kehon hätkähtävän hänen vierellään. Hän nousi ja kääntyi katsomaan tämän hidasta liikehdintää. Mies oli ollut unessa – hänen syleilynsä oli ollut vain alitajunnan luoma kangastus. Mutta nyt hänen luomensa olivat auki ja kullankeltaiset silmät katsoivat toisen miehen kasvojen ohi, kohti kattoa.

”Unessani näin kaappini päällä kirjavan kissan. Levitin käteni ja yritin napata sen, mutta kun kissa hyppäsi, se sujahti käsieni läpi ja jätti minut kietomaan syliini ilmaa”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja huokaisi. Armin kuvitteli kissan mielessään, näki sen sinivihreät loistavat silmät jotka tuijottivat häntä surullisina ennen kuin se käänsi hänelle selkänsä.

”Sen sijaan sait kiinni minut”, Armin sanoi.

”Ei ollut tarkoitukseni”, Jean vastasi ja käänsi kylkeään. Hän epäilemättä yritti nukahtaa, mutta nousi sitten ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen peseytymään. Armin päätti seurata häntä, mutta ennen sitä hän levittäytyi koko pituuteensa sängylle, venytteli raajojaan ja nuuhki hikisten lakanoiden tuoksua syvään ja hartaasti.

Hän avasi pesutilan oven ja katseli kun Jean puhdisti päivittyneitä kasvojaan ja niskaan kihartuvia hiuksiaan. Hänen teki mieli painautua tämän selkää vasten ja saada tämä taas hehkumaan himosta; he voisivat rakastella jälleen siinä ja nyt, ja toisella olisi taas syy jäädä edes hetkeksi pidempään. Mutta Armin päätti olla tekemättä niin. Sen sijaan hän riisui paitansa, otti itselleen kädenlämpöistä vettä ja keskittyi peseytymään hartaasti ja huolellisesti. Hän vilkuili välistä silmäkulmastaan Jeania, joka upotti päänsä sankoon niin, että kun hän taas kohotti taas päätään, vesipisarat ropisivat vuolaana virtana puiselle lattialle.

Äkkiä hän sai mielessään varmuuden siitä tosiasiasta että Jean rakasti häntä, sillä tavalla kuin rakastetaan asioita jotka on ehkä kokenut kerran elämässään ja joita ei välttämättä tulisi koskaan näkemään uudestaan. Oikeastaan on helpompi ajatella kaiholla asioita, jotka ovat jo menneet. Ehkä Jean jollain kierolla tavalla odotti hänen poismenoaan. Oli helpompi rakastaa meren suolan kauan sitten kadonnutta makua kuin ihmistä, joka oli lihaa ja verta mutta silti vain maan tomua.

Hän poistui pesuhuoneesta ja puki paitansa. Istui keittiön tuoliin ja tuijotti kattoa. Hän kuuli oven narinan.

”Hei, Armin, onko sinulla kaikki hyvin? Oletko onnellinen?” Jeanin ääni kysyi. Armin ajatteli hänen sanojaan, hän ajatteli hartaasti ja katsoi toiseen mieheen, joka seisoi pesuhuoneen ovella, hänen lihaksensa olivat jännittyneet ja hänen kasvojensa ilme oli sellainen että hän oli juuri ajatellut jotain kauheaa ja odotti että hänelle sanottaisiin jotain lohduttavaa.

”Tiedätkö Jean, kun minun ruumiini kuolee”, hän aloitti hitaasti.

”En minä kysynyt siitä”, mies keskeytti hänet.

”Kun astuit ovesta sisään eilen, niin muistin sen taas. Että jos olet kanssani, minulla ei ole mitään pelättävää”, Jean jatkoi sitten, ikään kuin vastatakseen pyyntöön, jonka hän odotti kuulevansa. He katsoivat toisiaan tiukasti. Joku voisi kysyä, miksi hän sitten jätti tiedustelujoukot vedoten pelkoonsa. Olisivathan he olleet aina yhdessä siellä. Mutta jos valon sytyttää uhmaamaan pimeyttä, niin silloinkin piti pelätä tulen kuolemaa, liekin katoamista. Armin ymmärsi sen hyvin. Hänkään ei enää pelännyt, vaan ajatteli entisiä elämiään, kuinka hän liittyisi niihin ja kuinka hän syntyisi uudelleen jonakuna toisena joka ehkä taas ajatteli hänen elämäänsä ja muistaisi tämän kaiken.


End file.
